mystarsystemfandomcom-20200216-history
Venia-1
Venia-1 Venia-1 is a large star with a large Venus Zone with many Venus-like planets. The closer they are, the more extreme the planet's greenhouse effect is. Star A- The Star is a F-8 type white star. It has expanded slightly, and within 1.5 billion years it will collapse to a white dwarf. Planets- * Venia b- Venia b is a hot Jupiter. Though it is about 0.7 Jupiter masses, it is thought to have been at least 1.5 Jupiter masses when it formed and has been whittled away slowly. Due to the expansion of the star, in about 750 million years most of the gas will be blown off it, leaving a thick-atmosphered Earth mass core behind. In around 900 million years the core itself will break apart as the star becomes a red giant. It is blue because there are no clouds. * Venia c- Venia c is the second closest planet. Though probably habitable 1.5 billion years ago, nowadays it has a Venus-like atmosphere. The atmosphere is around 105 times that of Earth. It has reached a point where the atmosphere's contents are blown off by solar wind as quick as atmosphere accumulates. It is relatively close to Venia b, and because its orbit is eccentric, Venia b can sometimes appear quite large in its sky. * Venia d- Venia d's atmosphere is thicker than Earth's but the planet still holds some liquid water on its surface. Interestingly enough, green microbial life colors Venia d's surface. Since the life observed does not have the correct functions to survive much more pressure, unless they adapt, within 50 million years they will be killed by the boiling oceans and destructive pressure. * Venia e- Venia e is still warming. Though it is warming rapidly, most of it is covered by warm oceans. Within 2,000 years, however, the pressure and heat increase will spike. It is thought that within 1 million years, the runaway greenhouse effect will be unstoppable. It is also theorized that there is a small chance that the spiraling outward of the planet may save it or buy Venia e some more time. * Venia f- Venia f is a gas giant around the size of Jupiter (1.1 JM). It has a collection of large moons and lies roughly 3 AU from the star. * Venia g- Venia g is a smaller gas giant (2.3 Neptune Masses) and has only 2 moons around lunar size. * Venia h- Venia h is a 0.2 EM planet. At around 11 AU, it is frozen. Very. It will heat up and unfreeze for a short period of time in about 1.7 billion years. Future The future of these planets and their star is grim. It will probably be around 300 million years before any noticeable change appears over the system, as the star grows and becomes more yellowish. Venia b will most likely be destroyed quickly. Venia c will experience major changes in temperature in about a billion years, as its surface melts and becomes gaseous, the atmosphere will literally boil off in a stream of carbon dioxide, nitrogen, and argon. As the star begins to engulf its orbit, it will break apart and smash into the star. Venia d, which will by then most likely will be a Venus, will suffer a similar fate. Venia e will most likely have its atmosphere boil and its surface melt, but the star will not get any closer than 590,000 miles away. After that, it will shrink away. Venia f, being relatively close to the star, will shrink considerably, but no major damage will be done. Venia g will not have any major damage as well. Venia h, however, will most likely heat to boiling, generating a thick atmosphere created by the dwindling surface. However, it does not have a magnetic field or sufficient gravity to hold onto this water atmosphere, so it will be blown away, being constantly replenished by the evaporated water at the surface until there is none left.